


Golden

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demons, Gen, Monsters, Sequel, Slight spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sequel to The Boy King. It's been six months since Sam disappeared and Jack came back to life.





	Golden

Golden

Six months. A lot of things had changed in that half a year. And honestly, Sam hadn’t felt better. The first couple months of his new life were hard, but once he got used to it, it was the best feeling in the world.

Because Sam Winchester was finally the king of hell.

Crowley’s palace had set empty since Asmodeus thought he could waltz in and run the place. Demons were still around, but the throne room and Crowley’s personal chambers remained silent. And when Sam burst through those doors of the kingdom, the demons took notice. It was no longer the kingdom Azazel built, or Lilith, or Lucifer, Crowley, Asmodeus, or any of those other demons that thought they had been worthy of controlling it. It was Sam’s, all Sam’s.

Currently, he was asleep in a bed made for a king. He hadn’t had a good sleep in a long time. But with the demon blood moving through his veins at a steady pace. He could eat whatever he wanted, he could lift more, run farther, sleep better. Hell, his hair even looked better. And the powers. It felt so good to be using them again after so long. He forgot how free they made him feel. So he slept like a baby.

Until someone knocked on his door.

“My lord.” A voice said from the other side of the door. Sam groaned and rolled over in bed, taking the blanket with him. “Sir.”

“What is it?” Sam growled.

“I think someone is trying to get your attention, sir.” The demon explained. “Sir, you should come to the throne room.” Sam groaned and got out of bed. He pulled on his clothes and made his way out the door. The demon had done good to run before Sam got out there. While Sam was still Sam, and he was compassionate, the hint of Azazel still ran deep. And he was not a compassionate man.

Sam marched into the throne room. Demons were gathered around and immediately looked up when he came in. The king in all his glory. Facial hair, flannel, and eyes that showed confidence and strength. They were silent and ready for his command.

“So?” Sam said. “What was so important?”

“Over here.” A demon said, leading Sam to a shaking body who was hiding their face. “Someone is trying to send you a message my lord.” Sam went to the demon that was sitting there, back to him. Sam looked at the others. “Sir, it’s Tara.” Sam quickly turned back around and gently touched her shoulder. Tara. The crossroads demon who helped Dean sell his soul and worked on getting Sam back to power. He couldn’t say her real name, so they settled on this name. And when she turned around, it wasn’t the same Tara that he had seen a week ago. Her eyes were burnt out, blood dripping down her face. There were bruises wherever clothing wasn’t covered, and it was obvious she had been tortured.

“Michael.” Sam growled. The archangel had been trying to get his attention for a while now. “Tara, what did he do to you.”

“He’s coming for us,” She whimpered, her throat sore from hands wrapped around her neck. “He’s coming for you Sam.” Sam wiped blood from her face.

“Try to get some rest. See about finding a new meat suit.” Sam told her. He stood up, looking at his army. “Get ready. We are going to visit an archangel.”

****

John had appeared two months after Sam disappeared. Yeah, it was fantastic having Jack back, but Dean knew how Sam felt when he disappeared with Michael. He barely slowed down, almost missing it when John showed up at the bunker, looking not much different than he had before he died. Once Dean explained most of the situation, John jumped at the chance to help Dean.

“I’ve tried to appeal to the king of hell, trying to convince Sam to come back.” Dean explained to John.

“But, let me guess, they won’t let you?” John asked. Dean nodded.

“God, things used to be so easy.” He looked over at his dad, who was looking at the cell phone on the table. Yeah, John had had a phone before he died, and yeah, he had known how to text, but nothing like this. Not a full keyboard and so much screen. And there were games. So many games. Google at fingertips. It would have made researching and hunts so much easier back in the day.

“Dad, do you want me to call mom?” Dean asked. John sighed. He had been shocked to hear that Mary was alive. And even more so to find out that she was out in a cabin with Bobby Singer. But, surprisingly, not his Bobby Singer that he knew from all those years ago.

“No.” John said. “If she’s happy, then she’s happy. Just leave her be.” Dean nodded. He just wanted a happy family moment. Dad, mom, and Sam all in the bunker with him. Hell, he really wanted Sam to go back to being a snot nose kid.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Dean said. “I’ve tried everything I can think of to get him back.” He sighed and held his head. Jack walked in then.

“Oh, sorry.” He said. “Am I interrupting?”

“No kid.” Dean said, looking at him. “Find anything?”

“I talked to Rowena. She told me that there have been whispers of monsters attacking demons, but leaving them alive to run back to the home base.”

“Monsters like normal monsters? Or…” Dean stated.

“Uh, as far as I can tell, Michael’s monsters.” Jack explained. Dean groaned.

“Fantastic.” He sighed. “What could possibly get any worse?”

“Well,” Cas said, standing behind Jack. “I think that Michael is trying to win an audience with Sam. Why else would he send his monsters after demons but leave them alive? They are more than capable of killing them.”

“I just can’t believe all this.” John said. “I don’t even know why I’m back, but I come back to angels, and a lot more demons than just Yellow Eyes, and just so much.” Dean nodded.

“Tell me about it dad.” He said. “Well, do we have Michael’s location? Maybe we can cut off Sam before he gets there? Or just take out Michael then deal with Sam later.”

“Naomi said he would in Kansas City.” Cas said. Dean nodded. They had gotten the spear from Kaia. They had Cas’s knife, and Jack, and now John. There were four of them ready to take on either the king of hell or an archangel.

Whichever they crossed first.

****

Michael stood at the large window, looking down over the city below. He had a new vessel, one that had fallen for his charms. They were strong enough to hold his grace, that was for sure, but they sure weren’t Dean Winchester. Dean held him so well, but he was too damn attached to his little brother and used that as a leverage to pop Michael out. But soon, Michael hoped that Sam would either join him, which would draw Dean to him as well, or he had alternate plans that wouldn’t end well for anyone involved.

That’s when the doors burst open to the office. Michael smirked and turned to look at the guest. And it was exactly who he wanted.

Sam Winchester was standing there, looking incredibly pissed off, with four demons standing behind him.

“Sam Winchester.” Michael said with a smile. “I can assure you, there is no need for your bodyguards. I mean you no harm.”

“You think they’re bodyguards?” Sam asked, feeling slightly insulted. “They are more like reinforcements.”

“I just want to talk Sam. There is no need for violence. Why don’t we take a seat?” He waved over to a couple chairs that were across from each other. “Come on, I don’t bite.”

“I think my demons would say otherwise.” Sam said, his lip curling some. Michael just laughed.

“Well, how else am I supposed to get in touch with you?” He asked. “You don’t answer my phone calls or letters…”

“What do you want?” Sam snapped.

“Right to the chance then.” Michael said, taking a seat in the chair. “Take a seat, and we will talk. But not while you are towering over me. That’s just rude.” Sam took the few steps to the chair and settled himself in. He motioned his demons to stay back. “Good boy.” Sam didn’t say anything. He just stared at Michael. “Okay then, I want to offer you an...arrangement Sam.”

“Like that?” He asked. Michael smiled.

“I think that both of our sides should start working together. We could bring this world to our feet. We could have whatever we want, whenever we want.”

“Pass.” Sam said, leaning back. Michael frowned.

“Pass? What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’m the king of hell. I already get what I want when I want it.” Sam explained.

“I see.” Michael said.

“And, you hurt my brother. I would never work with you.” Sam added. Michael laughed.

“So he is still your brother?” Michael asked. “I thought maybe you were too far gone from your human side to say you even had a brother anymore.” Sam just stared Michael down. “And you know that Dean would work with one of your enemies in a heartbeat if it was going to keep you safe.”

“Well, I’m not Dean.” Sam said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…” He started to stand up. Michael waved a hand then, slamming the doors shut.

“You are not going anywhere Sam. Not until we come to an agreement.”

“You don’t tell me what I’m going to do.” Sam said. Michael laughed.

“I think I’m a little stronger than you Sam.” He said. Sam grabbed him by his neck.

“Wanna try me?” He asked. Michael hit Sam in the chest, knocking him back against the wall.

“I’ve been waiting for a real challenge all day.”

****

Hybrid monsters littered the already bloody floor as Dean, Cas, John, and Jack finished up killing the last of them. The vampires that were in Michael’s service had murdered all the people who had been having a holiday party. They had been buzzed on champange and hadn’t registered what was happening to them until it was too late.

“This is disgusting.” John said, looking around. Dean didn’t say anything but led them to the elevator. If he knew Michael, and he knew him pretty well, he would take the biggest office for himself. Which was usually the top floor.

Things were a little unnerving as they made their way to the large doors that separated the hallways they stepped into from the office. They readied themselves before Dean and John pushed open the doors.

There were six bodies on the floor. Four that had sulfur and stank of demon trash, and two with fangs for miles. That’s when Dean looked over. Michael and Sam were throwing punches. Both looked pretty beat up. Sam was trying to use his powers on Michael, but they just wouldn’t work. Michael was trying to get Sam down, so that he could either make him work with him, or kill him.

“Sammy!” Dean called out, getting both Sam and Michael’s attention.

“Hello Dean.” Michael said. Sam took this opportunity to lay an attack on Michael, knocking the archangel against the wall and holding him there. “Sam, that was rude. We have guests.”

“I am so tired of you.” Sam said. “You have been nothing but a pain in my ass. You and every version of you and your brothers.”

“Well, today isn’t the day you’re going to kill me Sam.” Michael taunted. “I’ll see you around.” The room lit up as he expelled himself from his host's body. Sam dropped a dead body to the ground and wiped blood off his face.

“Sammy.” Dean said. Sam turned to look at him, eyes widening to see John.

“Dad?” Sam asked. John smiled.

“Hey Sam.” John said. Sam looked at everyone. 

“Well, sorry you guys made the way here for nothing.” Sam said. “I have some work to get to.”

“Sam, wait.” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s arm to stop him. “You need to come back with us. This isn’t you.” Sam pulled his arm from Dean.

“The past six months has changed me Dean. I’m not going back to the bunker or to any of that.”

“Sammy, come on.” Dean said. Sam shook his head.

“You can work with us to find Michael again.” John said. Sam shook his head again. Cas and Jack looked at each other, unsure of what was going on.

“You won’t want to work with me. Neither of you.” Sam explained. “Not after everything.”

“Sam, come on.” Dean said. Sam turned to look at his brother, his eyes a golden yellow.

“Goodbye Dean.” Sam said, disappearing. The party of four stood there, in shock. Sam had yellow eyes. Dean’s nightmares were coming true. He slowly turned to look at John, flashbacks from so long ago of John telling Dean to save Sam or kill him.

“Dad…” Dean whispered. John cleared his throat.

“Come on, we’ve got work to do.” He said, turning to leave.

“Work?” Jack asked. “What kind of work?”

“Well, we’ve got an archangel on the loose that we need to track down. We’ve got more of those hybrid freaks of nature out there. And we’ve got a Sam to save.” John explained. “Not let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like to see more in this verse?


End file.
